1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to attachment apparatus, and particularly to an electromagnetic attachment apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In deformation test of an electronic device, such as a server, the server should be held up by some holding fixtures. A testing device is located under the server and testing probes of the testing device can detect a maximum deformation of the chassis of the server when all components of the server are installed in the chassis. The holding fixture can just hold up the chassis at an appropriate horizontal height, but cannot prevent the chassis from moving horizontally. In order to prevent the movement of the chassis, a mounting apparatus is also needed. Typical mounting apparatus usually includes fasteners, such as tie wraps, alligator cannular lips, and others. However, it's inconvenient to attach or detach the metallic frame of the chassis using typical fasteners.
Therefore, an attachment apparatus capable of more easily attaching or detaching the metal objects is desired.